


Frights Basket day 2: Couples costumes

by Olicityismylife27



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olicityismylife27/pseuds/Olicityismylife27
Summary: Written for Frights Basket challenge held on twitter back in Oct.Aya holds a costume contest and Mayuko has the perfect couples costume.Post manga ending
Relationships: Shiraki Mayuko/Sohma Hatori
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Frights Basket day 2: Couples costumes

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt comes from @Raeflora on Twitter. A great fruits basket fan account. Go check it out.

OCT. 2 

“So Halloween is coming up soon.” 

“Yeah, it usually happens this time of year.” 

She sighs, clearly she’ll have to go about this another way.

“We should dress up and go out.”

He pauses and looks at her. “Like trick or treating?” she nods yes. 

“Only kids do that. I’ll pass.” 

“We could take Kisa and Hiro with us. I’m sure they want to go.” 

He goes back to eating. 

“I think they’re going together. Just the two of them.” 

“We can still dress up.” 

He sighs and puts down his chopsticks. He knows what she’s after and she isn’t going to stop until she gets it.

“Mayu.”

“Yes?” 

“Would you like to dress up for halloween?” 

“Yes. I already have ideas for couples costumes.” A big smile appears on her face. 

“Alright you can pick them, just nothing cheesy or cliche or revealing.”

OCT. 12

Hatori’s phone buzzes on his desk. He ignores it, turning his attention back to Shigure who is talking about the trip he and Akito just came back from. “Aren’t you gonna get it?” 

“It’s probably just Mayu. I’ll get it later.” It buzzes again. He gets up and grabs it.

AYA: Hello all. Mine and I will be hosting a halloween party at our place and you’re all invited! Can’t wait to see your costumes! 

Another buzz 

Mayu: Now we can go somewhere in our costumes,which I just picked out :) 

Hatori: Great. Can’t wait. 

OCT. 21

“Hey how much black clothing do you have?” She asks as he walks into the room. 

“I don’t know. You’re the one in the closet.” 

She pulls out a black V-neck and throws it over her shoulder. 

“Do you have any other pants besides slacks?” 

“Yes. Throw me a sleep shirt.” 

She grabs a shirt and throws it at him. He catches it and puts it on.

“Ha ha, I found them.” She takes the jeans and shirt and puts them on one hanger.

She walks over to where he is sitting on the edge off the bed and sits on his lap. She takes the towel from around his shoulders and dries his hair. He lowers her head so she can have a better angle to dry it. She removes the towel and runs her fingers through his hair. She slicks it back and smiles. “No,I’m not cutting my hair, just because you slick it back.” 

“That’s not what I was doing,this time. I was seeing if it would work for the costume.” 

His lips catch her by surprise and she almost falls off. He wraps his arms around her and she wraps her arms around his neck. 

OCT 30

He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her cheek. 

“I missed you.” 

“I can tell. Can I put my bag down?” 

“Yeah, then come into the kitchen.There’s a surprise.” 

He walks away and she slips off her shoes and coat.

She walks into the kitchen to find the table set and covered dishes on the counter. He comes besides her and takes her hand. “Ma’am, Let me escort you to your seat.” They walk to the table, she sits down and he pushes her chair in. “Some wine?” He grabs the bottle from the middle and she gasps. “My favorite wine.” He pours her a glass and sets it back down. He walks to the counter and grabs the covered dish. He sets down in front of her. “What’s this?” She pulls off the lid to reveal her favorite baked dish. She gasps again. He sits down with his own dish in front of him. “Do you like it?” She takes her chopsticks and bites into it. “It’s amazing.” “So Halloween’s tomorrow and I still don’t know what I'm going to wear.” 

“This was a nice way of thinking that I’d tell you like this. You’ll find out tomorrow.” 

“Then I feel I should tell you that I paid Ms. Honda 3000 yen to make this.” 

Her mouth falls open in disbelief. 

“I’m kidding, but I did burn myself my little while making this.” 

OCT. 31. 

She dips her fingers into a jar of hair gel and runs it through his hair, slicking it back. She checks the sides and nods at her work. She removes the towel from his shoulders. “You’re good to go.” He looks in the mirror checking out the new style. He raises his hand to touch it but she quickly slaps it away. “Don’t touch it.” “Do I have to put on anything else?” She looks at him in the black pants, shirt and now slicked back to complete the look. “There’s a jacket downstairs. I have to get my top on and then we can go.” 

He goes downstairs and sees a brand new black leather jacket on the coat rack. He puts it on. 

Mayu walks down the stairs wearing black leather pants, a off the shoulder top and curly hair. She straightens his jacket and he just stares. “Figure it out yet? Danny.” “I have now. Sandy.” They put on their shoes and head to the car. 

They won best costume at the party.


End file.
